


Disturbances

by brokencasbutt67



Series: Supernatural Kink Bingo 2019 [19]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha John Winchester, Coitus Interruptus, Disturbances, F/M, Interrupted Sex, Knotting, Omega Heat, Omega Reader, Omega You, Smut, alpha knot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-31 19:15:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17855438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brokencasbutt67/pseuds/brokencasbutt67
Summary: Written for Supernatural Kink BingoKink: Coitus Interruptus





	Disturbances

John loved his kids. He’d give his life for both Sam and Dean, yet sometimes, he just needs a break. Like now. It’d been weeks since he’d had some time alone with you, his omega mate. Each time that he would finally get a night off of hunting, either one of the boys would get sick, or Sam would have some stupid show that John _needed_ to be at. You had become resigned to the fact that the potential nights alone with John would be you alone, and while an omega could get through heats with a fake knot, it was never as good as an actual knot, and none would ever match up to John Winchester’s knot.

You were laid on the motel bed, and it was close to midnight when John stumbled in with Sam going into the other room.  
“Hey” You smiled, looking to his tired form. He’d anticipated to be there for an hour, looking to the clock you calculated it to be three hours later than he had anticipated. He smiled to you and stripped to his boxers, curling up in the bed beside you.  
“That was so boring” He sighed.  
“But, the smile on Sammy’s face was worth it” He smiled lightly. You smiled and kissed his forehead, curling close. Flicking the lamp off, you climbed under the duvet and curled close.  
“I love you” He murmured, shifting to pull your hips close to his own. You smirked and nosed along his neck, mouthing lightly.  
“God, I miss you” He whispered. You smiled and kissed him gently.  
“I love you too” You murmured. John smiled and kissed you deeply, trailing his hand down your back.  
“I may be tired, but God…we haven’t had a minute alone together for so long” He murmured. You smiled and kissed him deeply.

Reaching between your bodies, you nudged his boxers down and took him into your hand. Neither of you had the energy for knotting, but it’d been so long that anything would do.  
“Fuck” John grunted. You smiled and kissed him gently, stroking him faster. The loud shrill of his phone jolted you, ruining the moment. What was anticipated to be a huge hunt only ended up being a demon, and John made it clear that he wouldn’t be forgiving the caller for disturbing his time alone with you.

The second time it happened, you were, and with your heat being close. John had made it clear to the boys not to disturb him for the week unless it was a life or death situation. You were bent over the motel table, John was pounding into you and it was amazing, to have him inside of you for the first time in so long, more so with it being your heat. Once again, the shrill ringing of his mobile disturbed the moment, and you ended up using a fake knot for the remainder of your heat.

The third time it happened, it was your anniversary. John felt like his balls were going to explode. It’d been so long since you’d been alone together, and John had managed to get everyone knowing that it was the one night that you refused to be disturbed. Other hunters and Dean and Sam knew not to disturb either of you unless they wanted castrating. John booked a fancy restaurant for the night, and then a fancy motel for the remainder of the night. You were laid on the motel bed, making out like a pair of horny teenagers when your phone began buzzed on the nightstand. You sighed and ignored it for several moments, but then it rang again, and again. And you realised that you couldn’t ignore it.  
  
After the hunt, John dragged you into the motel. You barely had the door closed before you were stripping off, and pulling John close. He ripped your panties off, the audible tear of the fabric filling the room. Moaning, you backed to the bed, fighting with John’s clothes until he was as naked as you. Shifting, you jumped and wrapped your legs around John’s waist, moaning as she breached and filled you. John pushed you against the wall as he fucked you, the thud was drowned out by your moans. He was ruthless, biting over your chest and neck, leaving many, many bruises that wouldn’t fade for days, many around your mating bite.  
“I’m close” John murmured, his hot breath fanning over your neck slightly. You knew he was close, you could feel him catching on you as his knot began to swell. Reaching down, he rubbed his thumb over your clit, tipping you over the edge. You shouted as you came, tightening around John. Your orgasm triggered your own, and he filled you as he came with a moan.  
“Fuck” He grunted. Panting, John rested his forehead against your own, barely able to keep yourselves up.

A while later, you eventually climbed down. John smiled and kissed you, while moving to grab a wash cloth and wash the come from where it was dripping down your thighs.  
“Finally, no disturbances” He murmured, while moving to climb into the bed. You smiled and climbed in beside him, laughing as the people in the neighbouring room bashed against the wall.


End file.
